


Like to Get Away

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is the second one to get his license.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like to Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy friendship!DaeJae for the 'Road Trip' square at [Abridge B.A.P Trope Bingo](http://pisudori-play.livejournal.com/37300.html). Set a few years in the future.
> 
> A big thank you to C for the beta read!!

Youngjae is the second one to get his license.

Himchan’s had his for years, of course. Yongguk gives up after a sad fourth failure. Daehyun never even signs up for lessons.

The weekend after Youngjae passes his road test, Manager hyung reluctantly hands over the keys to his sedan.

“Youngjae, kid, if you get into an accident I swear you’re going to be paying me back until you’re a hundred.”

Youngjae huffs. “Hyung, I’m a really good driver. Besides, if I get into an accident, whose fault is it? _You_ taught me.”

Manager hyung just shakes his head. “Be careful, is all I’m saying.”

Youngjae nods. “You know me, hyung. I’m the responsible one.”

Manager hyung snorts. “Right.”

Daehyun is flopped on the couch watching television when Youngjae gets back to the dorm. He grunts a greeting, but doesn’t look up. Youngjae pokes him in the side.

“What?”

“Come for a ride with me,” Youngjae says.

Daehyun narrows his eyes. “You got a car. Whose?”

“Manager hyung lent it to me.”

Daehyun frowns. “I was watching this show ...”

Youngjae jabs him in the side again. “Come on,” he says. “I want to go driving.”

Daehyun lets his head flop back on the couch cushion. “I’m too tired.”

“Too tired to walk to the car?” Youngjae shakes his head. “Come on! I’m not going to get another chance and … and it’ll be boring if you don’t come. Come on, Daehyunnie. We can stop and get snacks.”

Daehyun sighs. “Fine,” he says. “But only because of the snacks.”

It’s a nice day for a drive, though. Even though it’s still winter, the sun is shining. The roads aren’t too full, and by the time they’re on the highway (well provisioned with snacks) Daehyun is singing happily along to the radio.

“See,” Youngjae says. He glances in the rear view mirror and then carefully changes lanes. “I told you this would be fun.”

Daehyun shrugs. “It’s fine, I guess,” he says. “I don’t get why you cared so much about learning how to drive.”

Youngjae shakes his head. He doesn’t know how to explain it either. It’s one of those places where he and Daehyun - normally so in sync - are worlds apart. Even as they debuted and did well and their popularity grew and grew, Youngjae’s tried in small ways to keep doing the normal things he should be doing at this age. He’s a university student (even if his classes are all online). He (very, very rarely) goes out drinking with his friends. He got his license. It’s not enough to keep the utter surrealness of their lives at bay, but it helps.

“It was just something that I wanted to do,” he says. “If I hadn’t debuted, I’d have gotten my license by now. Wouldn’t you?”

Daehyun shrugs. “I guess,” he says. “But we did debut.”

For Daehyun, there’s no point in discussing it further. His ability to ignore the unpleasant - both reality and possible - is second to none.

Youngjae shakes his head. He knows he thinks too much, but it’s not like he can help it. “What about when it’s all over?”

Daehyun shakes his head. “Long time from now,” he says. He rolls down the window, and a cold gust of air rushes in, making his hair fall in his face. He looks back over at Youngjae and grins. “Besides, now that you’ve got your license, you can just drive me.”

There’s traffic on the expressway. It’s afternoon, and the sky is overcast now. Daehyun flips through the stations on the radio quick, quick, quick: fifteen seconds is enough for him to decide if he’s sick of a song. The snacks are depleted. Empty bags of chips and candy wrappers litter the back seat. They’ll need to clean, before they give it back to Manager hyung.

Youngjae glances in the rearview mirror. He doesn’t actually like driving in traffic very much. There are close up behind him and close in front. His hands feel a little shaky on the steering wheel (or that could just be all the sugar they ate).

“Where are we going, anyway?” Daehyun is getting antsy. “Yoo Youngjae, if you’re taking me to the _airport_ I’m going to to call a taxi back to the dorm.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “Just wait,” he says. “We’re not going to the airport.”

Daehyun nods grumpily and curls up in the seat, his feet tucked under him. “I’m taking a nap,” he says. “Wake me up when we get wherever we’re going.”

Daehyun closes his eyes. A new song comes on the radio, and Youngjae sings along quietly. There are flashing lights in the distance, and then they get past the place where the accident is and the road opens up again. They’re near the water now, and seabirds call loudly.

The beach is almost empty, this time of year. Youngjae parks the car, turns it off, and sits for a minute before waking Daehyun. He drove a lot with Manager hyung before he took his road test, but this is by far the furthest he’s ever driven on his own. He didn’t doubt he could do it but he was nervous anyway. (Having Daehyun might have helped, not that Youngjae would ever tell him that.)

“Hey, wake up.”

Daehyun blinks and twists his mouth. “Are we home?”

Youngjae shakes his head. “No, we’re here.”

Daehyun frowns and sits up, but when he sees the water spread out in front of them, his eyes go wide and he smiles one of his stupidly big, bright smiles. “Wow.”

Youngjae opens the door. “Come on,” he says. “Let’s go down.”

It’s cold by the water. Daehyun is only wearing a tee shirt. His teeth chatter and he tucks his arms inside the sleeves. Youngjae shakes his head and takes off his sweater. “Here,” he says. He’s got a long sleeved shirt on underneath. He’ll be fine.

“It’s nice here,” Daehyun says, looking much warmer with Youngjae’s sweater on.

Youngjae stares at the sand. There are little shells and bits of seaweed. “My hyung used to bring me here when I was a kid,” he says. Then, a pause. “I thought it might remind you of home.”

Daehyun nods. “My academy was near the beach,” he says.

“I should have brought you out here sooner,” Youngjae says. “Back when you first came up from Busan, I mean. You must have missed it a lot more then.”

Daehyun shakes his head. “I didn’t have time to miss anything,” he said. “There was so much to do and I had to work so hard to catch up to you guys.” He draws a line in the wet sand with his big toe. “I miss it a little bit now. It’s easier to look backwards when you’re not moving forward so fast.”

Youngjae grins. “Ooh, very wise, Jung Daehyun. You have been spending more time with Yongguk hyung, haven’t you?”

Daehyun ducks his head. “Hey, you’re not the only one who can think about the future, pabo. Yonggukkie hyung has learned as much as he can about making music. Everyone knows he writes and produces for us. When this is all over, he’s going to get to keep doing what he loves.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “And you think you won’t? With your voice?”

Daehyun shakes his head roughly. “Eh, who knows. It’s a long time away, anyway. Maybe we won’t ever break up. After everyone enlists we can together for a big reunion.”

“Maybe,” Youngjae says. A wave washes in and retreats, leaving a shadow of foam. “I hope so.”

Daehyun nods, and shoves his hands in his pockets. “It’s weird to talk about this. We’ve got to start learning new choreography tomorrow and you’re worried about stuff that’s gonna happen years from now. You’re a weird kid, Yoo Youngjae.”

“You’re the weird one,” he says, feeling shy, and he kicks some of the cold ocean water in Daehyun’s general direction.

“Hey!”

Daeyun’s eyes are wide and outraged, but he’s smiling. Youngjae laughs and takes off. It’s hard work, running in the sand, and they don’t get far before Youngjae stumbles and flops down. Daehyun falls on top of him, and grinds a handful of sand into his hair.

“That’s cheating!” Youngjae cries, trying to wiggle away. “You jerk, using sand is cheating!”

He’s rolled over onto his back. Daehyun is lying across his stomach. His cheeks are red. “We’re on a _beach_. What else am I supposed to use?”

Youngjae narrows his eyes. It’s rare that Daehyun bests him with logic. He can’t argue, so just grabs a handful of sand himself and dumps it down the back of Daehyun’s shirt.

They wrestle for a little while. They’re evenly matched, no advantage in height or weight or strength on either side. It feels good, though. Youngjae remembers things like this from when his hyung was around: laughing and shoving at each other until they were breathless. The sand is damp, though, and the chill soon creeps through their clothes.

Rubbing his palms together, Daehyun says, “Hey, thanks for bringing me here.”

Youngjae nods. “I thought you’d like it.”

Daehyun shakes his head. His hands are clasped in front of him, and he’s staring down, not meeting Youngjae’s eyes. “You know … Hey, you know that even if we don’t have a glorious reunion tour, I’m not gonna like, disappear or something, right?”

Youngjae shrugs. It’s easy to say that now, but he’s seen what happens to idol groups when they break up. Bonds that seem like they would hold firm through fire and catastrophe have a way of dissolving once you’re not spending every waking moment with each other.

Daehyun punches him. “You don’t believe me! Hey! Listen, I’m serious. I’m not going anywhere. Where would I even go? I’ve lived in Seoul for years and I even found my way out here.”

Youngjae snorts. “They have this thing called GPS, you know.”

Daehyun waves his hand. “You know I think those robot voices are creepy. Besides, I’ve got you to show me the way.”

Youngjae closes his eyes. His cheeks feel hot, but he’s not sure if it’s the cold wind or all the running or if it’s something else. He doesn’t want to get up and go back, but the sun is getting low over the water, and he’s not so confident about driving at night, even if Daehyun is with him.

“Right,” he says, and he reaches for Daehyun’s hand. “Well, come on. Let’s go back.”

He’s not so sure he buys Daehyun’s ‘together-forever’ fairy tale - the world doesn’t work quite like that most of the time - but he’ll make sure they get where they need to go for as long as they’re together. It’s better when Daehyun’s along for the ride, anyway.


End file.
